1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroless plating bath composition. More particularly, this invention relates to an electroless plating bath composition ideal for the electroless plating of an ordinary copper surface, a circuit pattern formed of copper, or exposed copper parts of a substrate provided with a resist film of an organic compound, and to a method for the production of the composition.
2. Prior Art Statement
When a substrate covered with a resist film is plated using the conventional electroless plating bath composition such as, for example, a hydrochloride bath composed mainly of hydrochloric acid, stannous chloride, and lead chloride, a borofluoride bath composed mainly of borofluoric acid, stannous borofluoride, and lead borofluoride, or a toluene-sulfonate bath composed mainly of toluene-sulfonic acid, stannous toluene-sulfonate, and lead toluene-sulfonate, the plating operation is liable to entail such detrimental phenomena as dissolution and filtration of the resist film with the plating solution and infiltration of the undercut part in the resist film. As a result, the film sometimes separates from the substrate. It is, therefore, extremely difficult to form a sharp pattern with the conventional electroless plating bath composition.
One object of the resist film resides in protecting the circuit pattern. The adverse phenomena mentioned above prevent this object from being attained. Further, the dissolution of the resist film into the plating bath degrades the quality of the plating bath and shortens its service life.